


Infraction

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-20
Updated: 2009-02-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry is a naughty boy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Infraction

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is a naughty boy.

**Title:** Infraction  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning(s):** kinkiness implied.  
 **Challenge(s):** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's prompt: Not that, you buffoon  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Harry is a naughty boy.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Infraction

~

“You’re soaked!” Harry exclaimed as Severus walked in.

“Rain tends to do that,” Severus deadpanned.

“I’ll get a towel,” Harry said. “The electrical storm makes magic a bit chancy.”

When Harry returned, Severus was warming himself before the fire. Accepting the towel, he dried himself.

“Tea?” Harry offered.

Severus raised an eyebrow when he tasted it.

“I added whiskey,” Harry chirped. “I can make plain tea if you prefer--”

“Not that, you buffoon,” Severus growled. “You used the Ogden’s!”

“Did I?” Harry smiled, innocent. “Does that mean I should be punished?”

Later, arse nicely sore, Harry planned his next infraction.

~


End file.
